My Immortal
by xoxFallen Angelxox
Summary: Sequel to 30 Minutes. Shadow is still mourning over the death of Maria, but what happens when a girl named Roxanne comes along, can she put him back together? NOT A ROMANCE! Rated R for strong language, slight drug use, cutting, and (mentions of) suicide
1. My Immortal Part I

Hello again!! For those who never read my story(s) before, I wrote the fic "30 Minutes". It's about Shadow's life on the ARK. Some stuff in that is important, so if I were you I would read it, stuff in this fic would make alot more sense, AND REVIEW IT TOO, lol. This fic should really be Drama/Action/Adventure/Tragedy/Humor. Humor is a little later, funny things are said.

Legal crap: I don't own any sega characters, or place, items, etc. **I OWN ROXANNE!!! THAT IS SOMETHING YOU CANNOT STEAL, OR I SHALL SUE!!!!**

**This fic contains **

**Drug use: Nothing really to bad, just pot.**

**(Mentions of) Suicide: I put it in purenthises so you won't know if there is or isn't suicide :)**

**Cutting: I thought I should make that clear. **

**Strong Language: Yes, the kind of language I use in everyday life is now on the computer :D**

Remember: _**Song Lyrics **Memories _

_When in 3rd person POV: _**Thoughts**

**ReAd AnD rEvIeW!!!!**

* * *

**My Immortal**

**Chapter 1, My Immortal Part I**

(Shadow's POV)

7:30pm, Febuary 3.

Today is Febuary 3rd, yep, good ol' 3rd of Febuary. Today is Maria's birthday, I still remeber all the birthday's I've celebrated for Maria with my dad. My dad, heh, he wasn't even my father. I have no father, I have a creator. If only was behind her, I would have died instead of her. As soon as I saw her hit the ground from that bullet, my life was over. I am spiritually dead right now, I wish someone would come along and kill me, save me from my depression.

_**I'm so tired of being here,**_

I don't even know where I am, I know I'm in Station Square, but where in it? I look across the street and see and some, as they call, 'gangsta' people. I said aloud, "hmph.." I must me in the ghetto of SS. I look above me and I see something people call and 'Eel', I think thats what they call it, an elivated train something. Oh well, its not important, like me....

Someone taps me on the shoulder and there is an old lady, as soon as I turn around, I am stumbling back. I say, "What the fuck was that for!?" She hit me with her purse. She hits me sgain with it, "The first time was for trying to destroy the Earth, now _that_ was for saying bad language around a lady!" I turned to walk away, I shout back, "Too bad theres no ladies around, just hags and hoes!!" I knew I was in trouble from saying that, all the woman turned around, and some shouted crap to me like, "Wha cho talkin' bout?! I ain't no ho!!" Funny, she says she isn't a ho, but she wearing a tube top and short shorts that say 'bootyliscous' on her ass.

People began to swarm around me, so I knew I better get out of there. I kicked up my air shoes and flew out of there, on my way out someone tried shooting at me, I guess someone had a gun.****

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears,**_

A gun. The thing that killed Maria.

_10:00pm, December 2, 19#9_

_Maria fell to the ground, she rolled over and I saw the wound, he shot her right above the heart. She was bleeding and she tried to stand up. As soon as I saw her hit the ground, my whole word came shattering down. My best friend was just broken by a one inch silver bullet._

_**And if you have to leave,**_

But Maria is gone now, and she will never come back. I just wish I could have said good-bye. I know she was dying, but why could couldn't she still come down to Earth?

_**I wish that you would just leave,**_

I begin to cry silent tears. I wish since she is gone, I could just let go. I am stuck with the memory of her being shot and those last words she said.

_**Because your presence still lingers here,**_

Everytime I'm alone, which is almost all the time, I think I hear her talking to me. I can feel she presence right next to me.

_**And it won't leave me alone.**_

I just want this feeling to go away.... I feel its my fault. Only if I was shot instead.... Maria always wanted to go to Earth, and now she can't even do that. I begin to really cry. Godammit, I'm such a baby.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, **_

I am out of the ghetto and land on the ground. Hmmm, I must me in St. Evan's Park. I look around me and across the streets from the park are nice looking suburban house. I would be nice to live somewhere. I sit on a bench which is coincidentally right behnd me. My feet hurt from walking around with no where to live, I take off my shoes and get ready to go to sleep. Damn shoes took my socks off too! Why can't _anything_ go right?! I get the socks from the inside of my shoes, and I see the gun shot wound.

The wound that will never heal, along with my emotionally wounds.

_**This pain is just too real,**_

The pain Maria felt when was shot cannot compare to the pain I felt. If I said it felt like 1000 stabbing knives, that are 500 degrees, all stabbing me in my heart, while I am being boiled in oil in the fiery pits of hell, that would be one hell of a under statement!

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

He is probably already dead, but if I ever see the heartless demon that killed Maria again, I would kill him slowly and painfully. Make him suffer the physical pain that I feel emotionally.

Even if he says he is sorry and will go to hell for me and everyone I love, that still would be too good for him.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

When Maria would cry, I would be there to comfort her. When she would cry, I would always be there for her,

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

On the ARK before she was killed, I would try to protect her in any way possible,

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years,**_

I was with her for 16 years and was always there for her, and always with her,

_**But you still have all of me.**_

And I still am.

_**You used to captivate me**_

When my father, Gerald, or anyone would fight with me she would always try her best to get me out of trouble,

_**By your resonating light,**_

Even if it meant her taking the blame.

_**But Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,**_

She was such a good person, she shouldn't have been killed, she should be alive, here, with me right now. But no, I am living both of our lives.

I use my shoes as a pillow and try to fall asleep in the coldness of winter.

_**Your face haunts my once pleasant dreams,**_

Of course I have a dream about her. Her telling me 'she would rather worry, and have have friend like me.' Then t goes to her getting killed. I have this dream every time I sleep since that day.

_**You voice it chased away all the sanity in me.**_

I opened my eyes and could feel her hug me. I think I am going insane.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, **_

I cannot deal with the pain any longer.

_**This pain is just too real,**_

I look up and I see a little echidna girl with, I think, it is, her echidna father. She is holding a little echidna doll with a diaper. It looks like Maria's...

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

She drops the doll and starts crying, but her father is holding her hand and keeps pulling her. I feel bad for the girl and I don't want anyone or anything be taken away from someone, if it can be stopped. I get off the bench and pick up the doll. I tug on the man's red sports jersy, he turns around and I hand the girl her doll, "I think you dropped this." The man looks at me like I am a piece of dog shit under his shoe, picks up his daugther and walks away quickly.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

I didn't really _want _to destroy the world, I love Earth, I just wanted to fulfill a promise to Maria.

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

In the end I found what she really wanted; me to _save_ the world.

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years,**_

I see some girls walk by, mabe about 5 or 6 of them, some human, some animals, but people nowadays call them furries, dunno why, some don't even have fur.

_**But you still have all of me.**_

I here them talk about me, I heard my name, but I don't care I hear that all the time. As they walk away, I go back to my bench and close my eyes.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,**_

I know as soon as I got to sleep, I will dream the same nightmare. So I get up and walk around.

_**But though your still with me,**_

I feel that she is with me. I look about 20 ft. away and see the busiest street, there were so many accidents. Since I no longer want to live, I decide to end my life.

_**I've been alone all along.**_

I stood on the curb, thinking before I kill myself, would Maria want this?

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

I doesn't matter, I will be with her.

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

I see all the cars zoom by and think of myself being flung by them, getting killed. At least my pain will go away...

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years,**_

I close my eyes and take a step....

_**But you still have,**_

...in the opposite direction of the street. I will give the pain one more day to break me down. I can say good-bye to my 'friends'.

_**All of me.**_

I will be with you soon enough Maria....

**

* * *

**

**Wow, that was emotional! Well next chap will be up today or tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. My Immortal Part II

Wow, poor Shadow. I can't imagine him saying gangsta or bootylicous, heheh...lol. Well. I hope you all like it. Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while; my internet got shut off (again)!!!

More legal crap: I may say the name of brands, anything out of the norm, I don't own!

Remember: _**Song Lyrics **Memories _

_When in 3rd person POV: _**Thoughts**

**ReAd AnD rEvIeW!!!!**

* * *

**My Immortal**

**Chapter 2, My Immortal Part II**

Roxanne is a very pretty 16 year old girl. She is 5'3-5'4 ft. She has black hair that is halfway down her back and has purple streaks (dyed, of course.) She has all up the sides of her ears pieced, her belly button, and the left hand side of her lip pierced. She is a punk and she wears alot of black eye makeup, and her eyes are an icy blue color. Most of the shirts she wears are band shirts, the others say funny things. She also wears Chuck Taylor Converse shoes

(Roxanne's POV)

7:30pm, Febuary 3.

Well, I called Joy, and she said I was allowed to stay out as late as I wanted, that usually meant, come home around eightish. Joy is my step-mother, my real mother died years ago...I miss her... I would never call my father for anything, he doesn't love me...

_**I'm so tired of being here,**_

I can't wait untill I'm 18, and I can move away from his ass. I never want to see him again, he says things, he hurts me, and-- well, you'll see when I get home.

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears,**_

I am scared of my dad, he doesn't love me, and has never loved me, but I never knew why, but someday I will find out!

_**And if you have to leave,**_

I may have alot of nice things, but Joy has a job and pays for them with her paycheck. My father is a 'respected' businessman. I prayed to God, Buddah, Jesus, almost every religous god, except the devil that he would go on a business meeting, and someone finally answered. But if I only knew who....

_**I wish that you would just leave,**_

But he will leave his mark, either on my skin, or on my mind. I will remember what he says, or see what he does to me, and he will break me down as he's been doing since I was able to walk.

_**Because your presence still lingers here,**_

As me and my friends do almost everytime we hang out, we go to St. Evan's Park. We went, and sat on a bench, and about 20 or 30 ft. away from us was that back hedgehog sleeping on a bench. Reminds me of me when I ran away once, because of what my father said. We were sitting around just talking; about boys, school, what happened today. But I was paying no attention to them, I was just staring at the black hedgehog. He seemed to fasinate me, what was his name? Night, Dark, Shade, Shadow! That was his name. I saw a man, a bulldog standing by the smoking tree and I knew who he was. I whispered to my friends, "I'll be right back, I gotta get my, uhh... medication." I got up, and went to the man and said, "Pot." He fiddled through his pockets, and pulled out a sip-lock bag that had 5 blunts that had pot in it, he said, "Ten bucks." Wow, his prices got cheaper over the past week. I handed him 10 bucks and he handed me the pot, I put it in my cookie monster purse, with my cigarettes, and lighter. I went back to my friends and I stared at Shadow again. A few monthes ago, he was on the news, he was the one who stole that chaos emerald from the bank. Why hell anyone would have a chaos emerald in the bank, I dunno?

_**And it won't leave me alone.**_

Then just last month, he tried to save the world, along with friends though, and succeeded, but you don't hear what good he did, only the bad. My best friend Kim looked at me, (Kim was a red cat, not much taller then Amy Rose, she had pink gloves on and she had warm chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing white Diadoras shoes, black pants, and a light pink t-shirt) "Rock, what are you--(She looked over at Shadow, then she said disgustedly) Oh, that _thing_ over there. I can't believe it tried to destroy the world, over some stupid girl, who would ever like him anyway?" My left eye twitched, "Hey, love can happen at any time, at anyplace, with anyone. Shadow was just trying to keep a promise he made to someone. I try to keep my promises." My other friend Jenn (She was a human, she was 5'8, she had very dark brown to black hair, I can't tell which. She was a lil overweight, had the right side of her lip pierced, and she had on a white tank top with black UFOs on. You know what UFOs are. The really baggy black paints with belts and chains hanging from them, the are mostly worn by punks and goths.) said, "One good thing isn't enough to take away a lifetime of evil." But I simply said, "But there is enought ot comdem him." I knew I won this battle, I looked down at my watch, it said 8:01pm. I said, "Oh my god, I'm late!! I gotta go home!!" Without even saying good-bye, I ran off to my house. My house was a gray one across the street, my street was called 'Friendship Street', what a gay name.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, **_

I crept around to the back of my house and threw my purse on the balcony on the second floor. Which was my father's and Joy's bedroom. I crept around to the front of my house, and I ran inside, and there was my father standing right there. He grabbed me by the neck and started to slowly choke me. He said through gritted teeth, "You were tree minutes late! WHERE WILL THAT GET YOU IN LIFE?!?!?!" He threw me to the ground, I landed on my back, I tried to get up and run, but he pushed his foot hard on my stomach, then he started to twist his foot, right on my belly ring. I started to cry, "Father, please stop!" Joy came from the kitchen, I guess she heard me yell. (Joy was an average looking woman, she was skinny, she was 5'9 her height wasn't average though, she had strawberry blonde hair put up neatly in a pony tail. She cried, "Josh, please stop!" The turned around and creamed at her, "DO YOU WANT SOME OF THIS TOO!!??" She backed away and mouthed sorry to me.

_**This pain is just too real,**_

I didn't care, I didn't want her to get hurt too. I knew soon it would all be over. After about 20 minutes, he got bored of me and threw me on the stairs, and as I ran up them crying, and limpimg, she shouted, "I'm glad I'm going away for a month, that way I will not have to see your ugly face!!!" He ran into the bathroom, and looked at my belly ring, there wasalot of scar tissue, so it would take alot for it to be ripped out. There was a shot glass in the bathroom. along with sea salt. I put warm water in the glass, with the salt and held it on, so it would be clean. After 10 minutes I took it off, it looked alot better. I ran into my "parent's" room, and grabbed my purse, then I ran into my room, not to come down for the rest of the day. As I was walking into my room, I heard the sound of forks, spoons, or knives clank againest plates, I guess they had been eatting dinner, more like, my father had been eating everything, and Joy had been thinking about what had just happened and is playing with the food on her plate and taking a smll bite every ten minutes.

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

One day, Joy will leave my father, and I will come with her. He will be all alone and there will be so much he can't take back.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

I sat on my bed went through my purse, and picked of the little bag of pot. I pulled out a blunt, and with shaking hands, I pulled out my lighter, and light up the pot. I never really got high from it, it just calms me down and takes the pain away. After I smoked a blunt, I went to another, lit it up and took a puff. After I finished that, I stumbled to my dresser, and pulled out a safety pin. I sat on my bed, took off my hoodie, and put the pin to my arm. I shoved the safety pin through my skin, and slowly pulled, I couldn't even feel it, I felt tugging, but that was it. It released eveything in my mind.

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

Did you notice I called him father and not dad? That is what he is, anyone can be a father, but not everyone can be a dad?

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years,**_

If he ever needed help, I would help him, but soon followed by getting beat. He would say I'm worthless, ugly, everything.

_**But you still have all of me.**_

I know when he s gone, away for the month, I will remember what he did and said, so he will always be here, haunting my mind.

_**You used to captivate me**_

I remember beat me and when I said I would call the cops, he locked me in my room, and I didn't come out for a week.

_**By your resonating light,**_

When I went to school, after the week, he put on my absent note, "I had a fever."

_**But Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,**_

I know when he leaves forever, I will always remember him, not in a good way.

_**Your face haunts my once pleasant dreams,**_

Whenever I sleep, I dream of him, he beats me, my friends, and worst of all Joy.

_**You voice it chased away all the sanity in me.**_

Whenever I think about it, there is no where to run, I.... I think I'm going crazy...

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, **_

I laugh aloud, Joy, she is more my parent then my own father. I love Joy with all my heart, she treats me like her own daughter.

_**This pain is just too real,**_

Its getting harder and harder to deal with the pain.

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

I will never have a father figure, I will never have a father who I can play sports with, bond, with go on vacation with.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

I have never been on a vacation, either. My "parent's" would, but I would always be stuck with my aunt or step-grandmother, or whatever.

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

I wish there was something I could do, something that would make him love me and stop the pain.

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years,**_

I cut through my arms again and got to the bathroom and get the a towel to stop the blood. After 10 minutes, I have 10 cuts on my arms and I look downstairs and see my father, dressed in a business suit, with a suitcase, going to leave. He kisses Joy good bye and glances up the stairs and sees me. I mouthed good bye and gave a fake smile. He responded by giving me the middle finger. I turned away and went in my room.

_**But you still have all of me.**_

Joy waches him leave and then she runs up the stairs to get to me. I slowly shut the door to let her know I don't want vistors. She says, "Rock? Rock? Do you want to talk?" I don't respond and I put another gash in my right arm. She slams open the door and sees me. She says, "Rock! We had a talk about this, you can't do that!!" My room reeked of pot but I don't think she even noticed. She sat down next to me and wrapped the towel around my bleeding arm, but I needed a tourniquet for my heart.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,**_

I sat there crying, I was hrting Joy, and I didn't want to hurt her. Not her. She put her arms around me and slowly rocked back and forth, "Rock, don't worry, he is gone, he won't be back for a long time."

_**But though your still with me,**_

I whispered to her, "Do you love him?" She looked at me, "What?" I repeated, "Do you love him?" She tilted my head up and smiled, "Not anymore." I could feel tears run down my face and my black eye makeup stain my face.

_**I've been alone all along.**_

Joy took her arms from around me, and I stood up. I lied, "I have to go to the bathroom." I went in the bathroom and sut the door. Next to the mirror in the bathroom, a little part of the wall paper was ripped off, but I held it on with tape, I ripped it totally off and behind it was a knife. I took the knife and kneeled down to the tub. I turned on the water and put the knife to my wrists. I am going to kill myself.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

I think about my father and all he has done to me.

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

I think about all he has said to me.

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years,**_

I sigh and say aloud, "I love you, Joy."

_**But you still have,**_

I think about my father and Joy one last time......

_**all of me.**_

I dropped the knife in the tub, I didn't slit my wrists. I turn off the water and put the kife back, along with the wallpaper. I say aloud, "I will give it one more day..." I stand up, flush the toilet (so she doesn't get suspicous), and open the door and go back into my room, and talk to Joy some more.

* * *

**Its really sad, there are some family's in the world that are like that. Hopefully yours or anyone's life ain't like that. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. A Second Chance At Life

Remember: _**Song Lyrics **Memories _

_When in 3rd person POV: _**Thoughts**

**BTW: **If I didn't state it, Roxanne's a human.

**ReAd AnD rEvIeW!!!!**

* * *

**My Immortal**

**Chapter 3, A Second Chance At Life**

(Third person POV)

10:25am, Febuary 4.

Roxanne decided to just hang around the house for a couple days, since her father wasn't going to be home, she should make the most of it. She was a little hung over from the drugs last night, but she was just a little tired and had a headache. She put her hair up in a high pony tail, but didn't put hari gel, or hari spray in it.

She was laying on the grayish-tan leather couch, watching P, B and J Otter and she remember something, **I don't remember seeing my cell phone when I was going through my purse last night! **She ran up the stairs, slipping and falling on one of them, but going right back up, **I'm gunna get a bruise on that knee.** When she arrived in her room, she looked through her purse, it wasn't there. **SHIT!! Where the crap could it be?!** She looked under her bed, in her dresser, she even looked under the bathtub. She looked everywhere in her house for it, but couldn't find it. **Joy's gunna be pissed. Good thing my father doesn't know I have it.**

* * *

10:28am Febuary 4.

Shadow is sitting up a tree, watching the families have picnics, play sports, etc. He looked to his right and saw a little glitter of silver in his eye. He jumped down the tree and walked over to the glitter. He bent down and picked it up. **What the hell is this, it looks like some kind of phone, but it has no cord and its way too little, it--** The phone began to ring, it didn't sound like a normal phone ringing, the ring played the 'Mexican Hat' song.** I gotta get it to stop!** he began to press alot of buttons, and then the ringing stopped. **I gotta find out who it belongs to.** He finally got the hang of it, and the little screen showed on the phone said

**Name: Roxanne Fisher**

**Home: 555-7028**

**Address: 2014 Friendship Street**

Shadow thought **Well, that was simple. At least I know how it belongs to.** Shadow exitied the west side of the park, and looked at the green street sign, it said Friendship St. He gave a small half smile. He looked at the house in front of him and it said 2000. He went to the next, it said 2002, the next said 2004, etc, etc. Finally, he arrived at 2014 Friendship St. He cautiously went up to the door and knocked on it. There was no answer, he knocked on it again, still no answer. Shadow began to get annoyed, he started to bang on the door.

* * *

10:40am Febuary 4.

Roxanne was pacing around the iving room, smoking a cigarette to calm her. She put it out in the ashtray on the coffee table, and pulled out another. She usually smokes a pack a day, but she was down to her last 3 cigarettes, and it wasn't even noon. Finally, she heard someone banging on the door, she rolled her eyes and put her cigarette in her mouth and breathed in, and held it in, untill she got to the door.

She opened the door to see a very mad Shadow. When she saw who it was, she accidently blew the smoke in his face. Shadow turned his head and started to cough from the smoke. He turned back to her and said, "How do you do that?" She looked confused, "What?" He said, "You blew smoke out your mouth..." She laughed, "What, have you been sealed in a room for 50 years?" "Yes." "Oh, (smacks herslef on her head) I forgot, so why are you here?" He pulled the cell phone out of no where and extended it for her to take it. She looked like she won a million dollars, "YOU FOUND IT!!!!" Out of the blue, she bent down and gave him a hug, Shadow felt a little akward, and then a flashback flooded his mind.

_

* * *

_

_9:25pm Novemeber 27, 19#9_

_Thomas, Shadow, and Maria were on there way back to the apartment, when Thomas said, "Maria, did you really do it?"_

_"Yes.."_

_"Well, it was an accident, and you never leave messes, I'll let this slide._

_Maria smiled and when Thomas looked away she hugged Shadow._

* * *

10:43am Febuary 4.

Shadow began to go limp in her arms and then tried to wriggle away. She took this as a sign, so she ended the hug. She said warmly, "Well, thanks for finding it. Where was it?" Shadow pointed to his tree in the park, "About 10 feet from there." Shadow stood there for a few more seconds, "Well, see ya." He turned to walk away and he started to cross the street.

Roxanne felt a little bad, she knew he was just going to look in the garbage or something to find food.** Well, father is away for a month, Joy is at work untill 9 at night. She said I could have a friend over, well, I'm gunna try and make a friend. Besides it cold out here, he'll freeze. **She shouted across the street, "SHADOW!!!" Shadow turned around and looked from left to right, when he didn't see no one, he pointed to himself, meaning 'me?' She said playfully, "Yeah, you, ya nut!!" Shadow felt a little stupid and skated across the street, onto her porch, "What? Did I break something?" Roxanne said as-a-matter-of-factly, "Look, I know how you get food and live, so do you wanna come inside and have something to eat?" Shadow looked happy, but then his expression turned back to a normal, annoyed looking Shadow, he crossed his arms and said, "Do you have a gang in there waiting to beat the shit out of me?" She stepped outside, so he could see in the house, to see there was no one there, "No one's there, now come on."

She walked into her house knowing Shadow would follow, she lead him into the living room, "Wait here, I'm gunna make you something." Shadow turned on the TV and started to flick around the channels, he stopped on MTV and Crush 40 was on playing there song 'Live and Learn." Roxanne ran out of the kitchen and into the living room as fast as she dissappeared.

_**Live and Learn,**_

Roxanne was standing in the doorway mouthing the words.

_**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,**_

Shadow looked at her, confused, **God, people get crazy over music!**

_**Live and Learn,**_

Roxanne knew he was looking at her. So, she stopped, "What?"

_**From the works of yesterday....**_

Shadow raised an eyebrow. She said, "What?! I love this band, they're my fav!"

She exited the room at that, and went back to making his food. After about 20-25 minutes, she returned and handed him a bowl filled with macaroni and cheese, she sat down and handed him a spoon. His eyes widened at this and looked at her. She looked confused, "What, is there a bug in it?" She looked over at it to see nothing wrong with it. Shadow always remembered his first meal, which was macaroni and cheese. He remember it being his favortie food, next to pizza. He begn to tear up and he slowly started to eat it. She saw his tears, "Shadow, whats wrong, does it taste bad?"He thought **Uh-oh, I'm Mr. Tough-guy, gotta think of something, gotta think of something!** He wanted to hide his tears, so he said, "Uhh, nothin', its just hot, it burned my tongue." **Bra-vo (clapping).** She looked at him as if he was retarded, "Damn, how could you destroy the earth if you can't even eat Mac & Cheese?" Shadow laughed, "_Very_ funny."

She glued her eyes to the TV, and he looked at the right side of her face, she had a red mark, the shape of knuckles (a/n: Not knux the echidna you dum-dum, knuckles as in the things on your hand). He shrugged it off untill he saw a few bruises on her neck, he slowly extended his hand to touch her bruises, she saw him and said, "What the crap are you doing?" He touched her bruise and she cringed, he whispered, "Who did that to you?" She didn't know what to say, she lied, "I, uh, I fell in the kitchen. She thought **Thats one hell of a unique lie! Rock, m'dear, you suck! **Shadow said, "Roxanne--" She stopped him, as said, as if it were an insult to call her by her name, "Don't called me that."

"What do I call you then?"

"Rock."

"Rock? Ok, Rock, why can't I call you by your name?"

"(quietly) Because _he_ does.

"Who?"

"My father..."

Shadow immediatly got the message, her father beats her. Shadow said, "Where is he?"

"In the Bronx, on some business trip. He'll be back in a month."

Rock put her head in her hands, and looked up happily, changing the subject, "Enough about me, whats it like in space."

Shadow's ears fell flat againest his head, "Its cold, very cold.

Rock said, "Is this about that girl you were in love with?"

Shadow's head shot up so fast, it made Rock flinch, "What?! No! I wasn't in love! (laughing) She was my best friend, she was like a sister to me!"

* * *

6:14pm, Febuary 4.

Shadow and Rock were lounging on the couch, watching 'The Simpsons.' It was the episode when Mr. Burn's got shot, Part one. (Willie scottish and has a major scottish accent) Willie and Skinner were talking and Willie gets mad, "Thats the last time you slap you Willie around!" Rock started laughing hysterically, Shadow sat there wanting to laugh, but also wanting to be Mr. Serious. Rock noticed this, "Oh, c'mon, let it out!" Shadow started to laugh hysterically. She said, "There, now, don't always be serious, have a lil fun everyday!"

Shadow smiled, he had made a new friend. Unbeknowist to him, he didn't think about Maria once in over 6 hours. 

**

* * *

**

**YEAH CHAP IS UP!! WILL TRY TO WRITE TOMORROW, I AM VERY BUSY THOGUH!!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU REVIEW, I'LL STOP YELLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Sonic's Coversation with Shadow

**SHADOW GETS DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Review Please!_**

* * *

**My Immortal**

**Chapter 4, Sonic's Coversation with Shadow**

(Shadow's POV)

8:55pm, Febuary 4.

I was sitting on the couch in Roxanne's, uh.. I mean, Rock's house. Right now its 8:55pm, and the phone rings. Roxanne stands up and says, "That must be my mom, I'll get it!" A mom, I wish I had a mother, or even an adopted one.... Rock is off the phone as quickly as she was on it. She jumped in the air and said, "YES!!" I raise my left eyebrow, and my right ear falls againest my head, "What--?"

"Mom ain't gunna be home untill 3:00am!!"

"I know this isn't my business, but why?"

"How hell am I suppossed to know?"

That took me by surpirse, as she ran into the kitchen. God, what is she gonna do? I stood up and followed her into the kitchen, she had a bottle of what looked like some kind of alcohol, and two shot glasses, "Hey, Shadow, do you drink?" I never had alcohol before, but I wanted to get a friend so I said yes, "Yeah, when I go over Rouge's she always gives me drinks!" What the fuck was I saying?! I never had it before in my life, and what if she knows Rouge and says 'She's not a drinker.' What shit have I got myself into?

"Yeah, she always giving out drinks."

I perked up, "You know Rouge?"

"Yeah, I was with her yesterday, with Amy too. Me and my friends were fighting abouting if you are a good person or not. All along I thought you were, and now I see I _was_ right, _as_ usually."

I chuckeld a little. She said, "Well, sit your black ass down! (A/N: I had to put that, it was waiting to come out!!)" She poured the tow cups, her's first, "Do you know how to play 'I never?' I shook my head, how could I know how to play 'I never' if I never drunk before?" She smirked at me as if in thought, then said, "I will say 'I never sat on the couch', and those who did, drink down their shot, then you ay the same to be, blah, blah, blah." "I understand." "Aight, I never drank alcohol before." I drank it, then I realized two things; 1) She know's I never drank before, she has a nack for finding lies, just like Maria..... 2) This alcohol burns my throat. She laughed, "HAH! I knew it, no one can lie to me."

I had alcohol dribbling down my face, she said, "I'll get that." She stared at the roll of paper towels on the counter and it slowly started to move, when it fell off the counter, about 6 inches above the ground it stopped and slowly floated to me, in amazement, I picked them up, and wiped my mouth. I stared at her, "How did you do that?!" She smirked, but looked light-headed and slightly out of breath, "Ok, I was just showing off, but only the people I who are my best friends, I show them I can do that." I wiped my mouth and put my crumbled up paper towel on the table in front of me, I said, "How can I be your best friend, if you didn't know me that long?" "I knew you long enough." She gave a warm smile, the kind Maria gave me, but this girl looked familar, do I know her from somewhere?

I stared at the paper towel on the table I just used, and stared hard at it. It didn't even budge. She chuckled, "Everyone I tell that to, they try to do it too, but they never can, _I'm special_." I smirked, "Just like tha little fat kid from the Simpsons?" She said playfully, "Don't bust on Ralph, he's the coolest character! Aight, now back to the game. Your turn."

I wanted to find out as much as I can form this girl, so I said, "I never, uhh, heard of the gamecube." She stared at me like I was retarded, "Shadow, everyone has heard of it, I even have it." "But when I was on the ARK, Pr. Gerald Robotnik created it for me and...Maria..." "Well, its come long way." We both stared at the table and I asked, "How'd she die?"

She said, "Who?"

"Your mother."

"How do you know she's dead?"

"I am the ultimate lifeform, I know these things."

She didn't say anything ofr 3 seconds, "Stomach cancer, when I was 6."

Stomach cancer? That how Gerald's wife died, "Lets get back to the game, you don't wanna talk about this."

She said quietly, "Okay, I never went on vacation." None of us took as sip.

"Rock, you never went on vacation?"

"No, my father would never let me go..."

"You know what; fuck him, you don't need him! Do you love your dad?"

"Father. No, I hate him, I wish he would shrivel up and die."

"Wow, you really hate him."

"I never got beat untill I almost died before."

I was a little confused, but then I realized, and poured the burning alcohol down my throat, but she didn't.

"Shadow, he beats me, he almost killed me once, I never know what to do. If you knew him, you would no what its like... I wish he would just die. He beats me if I come home from anywhere too early, and the same too late. Every day I get hit, for one thing or another. This is how its been since I was able to walk. I learned how to walk pretty early too."

I tried to change the subject, "How old?"

"8 mouthes."

My eyes widened at this, everything is so similar!

* * *

11:24pm, Febuary 4.

Oh, my god, we drank that whole bottle. She didn't talk about her father much more, after that. He is a horrible monster. The minute he walks in that door, he'll be dead, I'll kill him with my bare hands! She was just feeling it form the alcohol, I was on the vurge of being drunk. I still had all my senses, so I wouldn't do anything stupid. She said, "Hey Shad, lets go upstairs and watch The Ring, and after that watch other scary movies!" I siad, "OK!!!"

I ran up the stairs but tripped and slipped, but started to run up again, I tripped again, but this time fell all the way down the stairs, she said, "OH MY GOD! Shad, are you okay?!" I stood right up and ran up, making it this time. She slowy and carefully walked up. I love alcohol! It makes you not feel any pain, look at me! I'm hitting myself over the head with one of her other shoes (pink converses, with care bear laces) and look, no pain. She arrived in her room, and looked at me like I was retarded, she saw me hitting myself with the shoe. She took the shoe form me and said, "I'll be right back, just don't hrut your self." She came back in a few minutes later and came with a weird looking folding bed (a cot), she handed me a pillow and blanket., climbed on her pink sofa bed, and got the remote, and turned on the TV, a video tape flew in the air, as I tried to catch it, wow, being drunk is cool! The tape went into the VCR and I looked at Rock and she looked like she carried a 30 lb. object for 5 miles. I shrugged it off, and watched the movie.

She feel asleep halfway through it, but I coud't take eyes off the screen, I may have been drunk, but I knew what was going on, that tape (that was IN the movie) was kinda freaky, I should make a fake tape and freak out that faker, heh, that would be funny. You know what, I think, I'm gonna do that!

* * *

11:16am, Febuary 5.

Rock was still asleep. I found some paper and pens and wrote,

**Rock,**

**Thanks for letting me sleep over, ot was fun, your my best friend in the whole world! I case you need me, I'll be at Sonic's house, if you don't know his #, call Amy, she has it.**

**You friend,**

**Shadow.**

I was walking down Emerald Street and stopped by Sonic's house, I rung the doorbell and I heard a woman yell, "Get the door." I heard Sonic's voice, then he opened the door, his ears flat againest his head, his eyes red, and he didn't even have on socks. Sonic said grogaliy, "Hey Shad, I knew you would be here, c'min." He lead me inside, and Sonic's mom enter the foyer (which was were they were), she had the same blue fur as Sonic , but had her quills styled like Amy's, she was wereing a gray shirt with tiny red flowers on it, and pajama bottems that were sky blue with white clouds on them.

She said, "You must be Shadow, Sonic told me all about you--" "Mom, I--" "How you almot beat him in a race in outer space, how you showed Sonic the Chaos Control, how you gave him a run for his money, how you--" Sonic started pushing me upstair, "Okay, okay, Mom, why don't you tell him to bend over, so you could kiss is ass even more!" She put her hands on her hips, she reminded me of Amy a little when she did that. I have to be honest, I am good! She said, "Sonic, c'mere!" Sonic looked like he knew what that meant, "Mom, not in front of him!!" "If its the only way you learn;..." Sonic gave up and went over to her, she smacked hinm on his butt, hard. She said sweetly, "Now, have fun playing gamecube!"

I ran up the stairs, trying not to laugh, Sonic's face was red with anger and embarressment. We entered his room, and it was messy as hell. His walls were painted dark purple, with posters all over it, like Crush 40, Evanescence, then the rest were for video games. One wall near his bed, was literally covered with articles and picture clippings of himself in magazines and newspapers. Sonic turned on the gamecube, I went down to play but, but, heheh, Sonic got smacked on his butt, heheh. I finally started to laugh, I roared with laughter, "Sonic, the faker, got smacked on his wittle-bum-bum, why his mommy! HAHAHAHA!!!" Sonic looked a little frightened, "Where did that come from?" I said, "Rox-"

Sonic said, "I know where you were yesterday."

I didn't really know what to say.

"Shad, don't get too attached."

"(Defensivley) And why not, she's my best friend?"

"(sigh) I knew this was going to be hard, Shadow, (his ears fell againest his head) remember Maria?"

"(shiver) How could I forget?"  
  
"Well, you lost her like that (snaps fingers), you could lose someone again. Rock doesn't have a good life, so she could run away--"

"How do you know her?!"

"She's best friends with Amy, how could I not know her?"

"Oh."

"Look, I'm not saying don't be friends with her, I'm just saying watch out, I know this is going to sound like I'm gay, but, I don't want you to get hurt again, I don't want any of my friends to get hurt."

"Hmph! (crosses arms)"

"Listen to me, if not for me, for Maria."

I loosened up "Ok, for both of you."

We both made fists and punched our knuckles together.

Sonic blurted out, "Betcha I could beat your ass in Super Smash Brother's Melee, faker!"  
  
I either your the faker, of the fucker, you can choose!"

I got competitive and when jumped on the floor at the smae time and began to play the game.

* * *

Shadow got drunk !! Sonic has a game w/ Mario in it O.O , what will I think of next?!

**_Review please!!_**


	5. The Spirits and A Place to Stay

**Very spirtual stuff next!**

**ReViEw!!!!!!!!!11111ONEONEONEEXLAMATION POINT**

**

* * *

**

**My Immortal**

**Chapter 5, The Spirits and A Place to Stay**

(Roxanne's POV)

2:01pm, Febuary 5.

Heheheheh.... Shadow must have the worst hangover of his life! Its always worst the first time! At least I was smart and took one of those pills thats make you not have a hang over, I forget what they are called (A/N: THey are real!!). So I have a little eensy-weensy-beensy-sheensy headache. I woke up an hour or two ago, but I stayed upstairs.

My stomache began to talk to me, so I decided to go and get something to eat. I put my had on the railing and as I reached the bottem, I twirled around to make my way to the kitchen, when I heard someone banging on the door. I went to the door and looked in the peep-hole and it showed a distorted looking Shadow. Why do peep-holes do that? Shadow continued to bang on the door. I went into the living room, opened the window and Shadow looked over. He looked pretty pissed, "Open the door!" I said, "Not by the hair on my chiny-chin-chin!" I opened the screen part of the window and gave him the middle finger, and he jumped through the window knocking both us on the floor. Well, that was unexpected.

He was in the house and dusted himself off, I exteneded my hand, for him to help me u but he crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out and me. I stood up and straightened my PJ's; the bottems were navy blue and baby blue and were plaid. My top was the t-shirt I wore yesterday, a black shirt that said CRUSH 40 in bold white letters with a red, black, and white racecar on it. was wearing two different socks, they were knee socks, one was striped black a white, the other was black and purple. I love my style!

I pushed my way through Shadow and made my way to the kitchen, Joy was already in there. Shadow followed me, grumbling into the kitchen. Joy was on the phone and said into it, "..yeah, he did--I wait, can I call you back? Good." She hung it up, as soon as she saw Shadow she reconized him, "You must be Shadow, I heard all about you, especially with trying to take over the world. But I believe everyone deserves a second chance... So thats why I married that monster of father after his wife died.." She seemed to space out. I knew she regretted marrying him so I should change the subject, "Hey, whats for lunch?" She went back to normal, "I thought maybe we could go out for lunch!" We both turned to Shadow, I said, "Shad, were would you want to eat?" Shadow said, "Uhhhhhhh.... The Burger Shop?" I think that was the only place he knew of, suddenly I had an idea, "I know just the place!"

* * *

2:26pm, Febuary 5.

We were in Joy's silver PT Cruiser on our way to my fav resturant. I was wearing my ne of my blink 182 shirts with a pair of jeans with two gashes purposely put in them and held together by safety pins. I has a matching pair of rainbow socks on, my hair up in a pony tail, and I was wearing two different converse shoes, one was a ligh blue and the other was pink. Joy was driving, obviously, and me and Shadow were in the back seat thumb wrestling. I beat him everytime! Heeheehee... I think Shadow'll like the place, he better, or I'll-- "Are we almost there?" Shadow said, making me lose my concentration, and he finally beat me at the thumb wars. He said very cheesily, as he smirked, "I am the ulimate lifeform!" I rolled my eyes, (sigh) Okay, here we go... Sore winner, now, are we?" "You just can't take the fact that you lost!" "(sarcastically) Omigawd, 1 out of 10 times you won, DEAR GASP! I'm losing!! (Change of subject) We got 5 more minutes. STARING CONTEST!!" At least this was _something _he knew how to play. He stared and stared and stared, his gaze was almost over-powering. But I knew what I was doing.

* * *

2:31pm, Feb. 5

Joy stopped the car in the parkinglot, "Ok, we're here, out of the car!" Shadow said, "We can't." Joy said, "Oh? And why not? I said, "Staring contest."She tugged on the safety pin that was in the top of my ear, I looked over at her, "HEY!!!" She said smartly, "Shadow won." I looked over to him, he was smirking and started to tug on my safety pin, then, I punched his arm. I got out of the car grumbling, he got out of the car, holding his arm, and laughing. I saw Shadow looked up at the sign that said the name of the resturant, (A/N: Did you noticed Shadow laughed? Did you notice she had a safety pin in her ear, did you notice she had two different shoes on, did you remember she has her lip pierced, the first Sonic character with a piercing? Did you notice I stalling so you won't know where they went?) the Rain Forest Cafe'.

We entered the resturant and we went to the person who seats us and they lead up to a table that had a robot, but realistic looking elephant right above us, and if you looked to your left you see a temply looking thing with a robot cheetah on it. Shadow looked around, as if he was scared out of his wits. He was battling to look at the elephant or the cheetah. He finally stared at the elephant, he whispered to me, "I think its going to charge at any second!" I smacked Shadow upside the head, but hurt myself a lil on his quils, "What, did the Professor stupify you?! Its a robot, they are all robots!" Shadow jumped up on the table and was ready to attack them, I now remember all the robots he destroyed a few monthes ago, that I saw on the news. I pulled him down before anyone could see. I said, "You retard! They are good robots, they can't do nuttin' to ya!" I smacked him again. He said, "Ya know, I would greatly appreciate not getting hit again." I said, "I bet you would--" "Hello, my name is Chuck, here are your menus, and what would you like to drink?"

The waiter came, good thing he did, or me and Shadow would've took this outside.Joy said, "I would like a Diet Coke." I said, "Any orange soda you have." The waiter looked at Shadow and gasped and dropped his notepad. As the waiter went to pick it up, I put Shadow in a headlock, he said, "Wha--" "(whipser) Play along." I said to the waiter, "Don't worry, he would do nuttin' to no one, he always listens to me, and if he causes trouble, (I glared at him with my teeth lenced) _which_ he _won't, _I have a injection that puts him right to sleep!" The waiter, a little shaken, nods, and says, "What would you want, (ahem) sir?" Shadow said, "Umm, water..?" It was more of a question then a statement. The waiter nodded nervously, "Ok, I'll be back with the drinks." He goes away. I let Shadow, I sighed, "Shad, your gunna _really_ have to watch what you do in here."

* * *

2:59pm, Feb. 5

The food came a little later, and Joy got, I think, a caesar salad, I got a 'Jungle Pizza'; all it really is is a thin personal pizza with tomatoe chunks in it. Joy wanted to treat Shadow with the best the resturant had to offer, he got some kind of steak, yuck... I sat there grumbling, picking the tomatoes off my pizza, "I said 'no tomatoes, (grumbles) lets see him get a tip form me.. (grumbles)..." Shadow was eating the steak very slowly and I asked, "Hey Shad, whats up?" He looked up and said, "I'll think of some way to pay you back for this meal.." Joy shook her head and laughed, "No, no, don't worry about it, I love treating people to meals!" Shadow smiled but didn't even eat 1/4 of his steak, I said, "Then why are you still eatting that slowly?" He said, "I'm gonna save this, and bring it with me and when I leave, I will have something to eat." Joy rested her elbows on the table and put cupped her face in her hands, "Thats what I wanted to talk to you about." Shadow and I looked up at her, I was as confused as Shadow. Joy asked, "Do you have anywhere to live?" Shadow shook his head, I gave Joy a confused look, what was she going to do? Now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious. She finished, "My husband comes back home in a little more then a month, so would you like to stay with us, just until you get back on your feet?" Shadow jumped off his chair, and ran over, and gave her a hug. I said aloud, "I guess thats a yes!"

* * *

8:44pm, Feb. 5

We decided to stay downtown and go to places like museums, the mall, my favorite place to shop; Hot Topic. I spent, like, $100.00 of stuff there today. Shadow like the place too! Maybe I can turn him Punk or goth, heheheheh.. Joy bought him about $50.00 worth of stuff. He even bought clothes, they had a human section of the store and a furry section. Joy bought me a pair of UFOs that had a green skull on the side This makes me one happy person! Joy sure loves to give!

Now that I think about it, I only really knew Shadow for a day, and he is going to live with us! Thats cool though, they say you can't have a new best friend in day, but he is my best friend.

* * *

11:24pm, Feb. 5

We all finally ended are day and went in the car, with bags of crap we bought in the trunk. Shadow doesn't even take up one seat, so I cruled up and laid down and fell asleep. Shadow fell asleep too, he leaned his head on my head. I dreamt I was on an adventure with Shadow and his friends.

* * *

1:41am, Feb. 6

I woke up in my bed, and Shadow was on the cot in front of my bed. I almost forgot he was living with us untill that demon came home. Hey, speaking of demons, I need to meditate, and my soul go to the place were the dead live in limbo.

I had two end tables on the sides of my bed, and a white blocky candle on each, I picked up the match box which was on the left end table, lit up the candles and only two light were lit in pure darkness. I sat indian style on the bed and closed my eyes. For 10 minutes, I sat there, without moving. Suddenly, my body became limp and fell on the bed with a loud, THUMP. I was scared it would wake Shadow, but to no avail. My spirit was out of my body. My body was just a mere shell of what once was. I was flying through a long, wide tunnel and the only light source was a tiny light at the end of it. When flying through the tunnel, I could hear a heart beating, voices of the dead, static, screams, a piano, anything tha would challenge the soul's sanity. Of course, I passed the test. I finally reached it after 30 minutes of flying. I saw a bright blinding light, then it dimed to reveal my room, I saw a silhouette of my soulless, limp body and I smiled. I was free.

I flew through the ceiling a flew off through the night. I was flying all over the city, in the darkness of night, the city is beautiful. I saw other spirits flying around the city, high and low, apparently, people shared my beliefs.

* * *

5:24am, Feb. 6

I flew all across the state and I decided to head for home. When I got back there, I saw my bedroom light was on. I flew in and I saw Shadow shaking me, trying to get me awake. It was very humorous, but the thin that made me stop 'laughing' was Shadow was crying. He had his hands on my shoulders and he was violently shaking me, "Rock, please wake up! Don't die! Don't be like Maria! Can you even hear me!?" He stopped shaking me and my head fell limply to the left. He got back on the floor, giving up, rocking back and forth, "No, no, she isn't dead, not my friend, every friend I have dies, why, WHY?!" God, good thing Joy's a heavy sleeper. I felt very bad and entered back into my body. I slowly sat up, feeling very tired, doing that takes alot of energy out of you. I yawned and Shadow looked up at me, in the blink of an eye, Shadow was hugging me, "Don't ever do that again! Please, don't ever do that!!" No one, I repeat, no one knows that I make my soul leave my body, not even my best friends, and I'm sure as hell I can't ever tell him. I acted surprised and lied, "What? Oh, I was _very_ tired today, and I'm already a heavy sleeper, sorry if I scared you. Shadow was crying tears of joy and I smiled.

I said, "Later, I'm going to hang wit ROuge, you wanna come along?" He said, "okay." Seeing as we couldn't go back to sleep, I turned on my PS2 and played Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and Shadow watched.

_**

* * *

**_

_**DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT DO WHAT ROCK DID!!! IF YOU DO THAT, YOU OPEN YOURSELF UP TO POSSESION AND THE WOULD NOT BE GOOD!! DID YOU EVER SEE THE EXORSIST??!!**_

**Well, this took a couple days to write. Please review, I am very doubtful of my work...**


End file.
